With Hope Blossoming in his Heart
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Christmas gift fic written for hdowlpost on lj.


**Title:** With hope blossoming in his heart.

**For: **Geneva2010

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** A bit of mystery.

**Word Count:** 1,184

**Notes: **I don't know you very well and I thought a way to do so would be to give you a gift :)

I've tried my best to get most of your things in but in reality I kind of didn't and most are subtle. I quite enjoyed writing for you and I hope that you'll enjoy reading it.

I managed to include (with two very uncooperative characters): Hogwarts teachers, post-Hogwarts, established relationship, first times(?), kissing, reunion fic; romance.  
>Anything involving live Christmas trees or holiday flowers or plants, magical or mundane; One of the boys teaches at Hogwarts, the other is stuck or visiting there for Christmas holidays, first times or reunion. Owls, ornament (bauble), snow, London, castle, mistletoe, pine cone, stars and a completely innocent rating.<p>

Beta'd by meglw0228

Happy Christmas!

With hope blossoming in his heart

"What's Potter doing here?" Draco asked Sprout as he watched the man walk between the tables of students. His strides were long and powerful, red Auror robes snapping around his ankles when he reached the platform where the Head Table was, Potter didn't move to go to the stairs he placed his palms on the wood and lifted himself up.

Moving until he was before the Headmistress, Potter leant in and spoke to her in a low tone that couldn't be heard even in the dead silence of the Great Hall. However, McGonagall's answer rang out breaking the silence with her broad Scottish brogue, "you'll need our Potions Master for that Potter."

Both heads turned and pinned Draco to the spot, recognising the look on McGonagall's face he sighed laying down his fork next to his half eaten cheesecake. Rising from his seat he headed left off the dais and as he was halfway out of the Great Hall he turned, "come along Potter, I don't have all day."

Potter's face clouded with contempt and he pursed his lips disapprovingly at McGonagall for a brief moment but soon turned and jumped down following Draco. The whispers spread around the Great Hall like wildfire, the rivalry between Professor Malfoy and Auror Potter was notorious; the culmination of it being Auror Potter almost murdering Professor Malfoy who, in retaliation (as the gossip goes) let Death Eaters into the school. The sixth and seventh year students had been there at the time and fuelled the rumours, after all it was only five years ago.

Draco led Potter to the Potions classroom and he moved through the room to his office at the back, holding the door open he let Potter precede him.

The Auror glanced around the room eyes flitting from the bookshelves, to the two cauldrons bubbling away and to the desk he paused at the plant sitting on the corner, "what's that?"

"A poinsettia, it's a Christmas plant," Draco said as he swept round the side of his desk to sit down. "Sit, Potter, and tell me what I need to know."

Potter seemed displeased with Draco's treatment of him but Draco wasn't bothered, he would be professional and courteous.

"We're having a problem with a case, a thief. The thief is using some sort of potion to prevent us from getting a clear look at him or her, and if we do we can't remember what they look like once we turn away. We've tried pensieves but the memories are cloudy around them."

Draco frowned; he didn't like the sound of this; it was too familiar. "How do you know they use a potion?"

"We caught them once, and got a clear look. Caucasian male, red hair, bearded, glasses, drew a vial out of his pocket swallowed it and we couldn't remember anymore."

"Did you get a look at the vial? The colour of the potion?"

Potter smiled bitterly, "I can do you one better." He reached into the pocket of his robe and handed over, what looked like a clear bauble but inside was a vial the bottom coated in a glittery yellow and purple potion.

Sitting back heavily in his chair Draco ran a hand through his hair. Potter, misinterpreting the gesture, said, "Neither the Department of Mysteries nor the potion masters at the ministry could figure anything out about it. They have no idea what it is."

"Of course they don't," Draco said setting the vial-bauble on the desk and moving to his bookshelf. "It's a prototype."

Potter came and stood behind Draco as he flicked through a hand written book, "it's made from owls."

"Owls?" Potter sounded outraged.

"Not whole owls, Potter," Draco drawled. "Owl parts, feathers, talons, excrement and blood. Along with pinecones, mistletoe berries and leaves and snow."

"How do you know all of this?"

Draco turned and found that Potter was closer than he'd thought, the Auror was less than half a foot away, and Draco looked him in the eye handing the open book over. "Because I invented it."

Potter's green eyes widened.

"Before you ask why I'm telling you the truth, or even if I am, ask McGonagall about the times I was either: observing detention, teaching, observing the students at Hogsmeade, brewing or having a drink with Pomona and Hagrid. I live in a castle where people need me quite often and it isn't easy to get out of unnoticed."

Potter licked his lips and Draco couldn't help but watch the movement. "Why did you invent the potion, then?"

"After the war it was difficult to go out and about without being hexed or cursed. I couldn't go into muggle London because I don't know it, I'm a wizard and I've grown up with the wizarding ways. Anything muggle is completely alien."

"I could show you, teach you if you'd like to learn," Potter offered, then looked surprised that he had.

Not holding Potter to it, but Draco was going to be polite, "I'd like that. Thank you."

"Okay," he smiled at Draco who leant back against the bookcase, knees suddenly weak, "now can you tell me who might be using the potion?"

"Can't you figure it out?" Draco smiled sadly. "Who's the only bearded red-head with glasses that you know? As far as I'm aware, Percy Weasley hasn't changed much from the ambitious Head Boy."

The colour drained from Potter's face and he moved to sit in the chair again staring at the floor, "that can't be. _Why?_ How did-"

"Why? I imagine he's selling the goods through the muggle world via his girlfriend Audrey and he's using that money to pay his way into the pockets of the Wizengamot, rising from the junior undersecretary to the Minister the easy way. As to how he got the Potion, he knows Pansy. She brought him to meet me about another Potion and he asked about it, I never noticed any missing but he could have taken some out of the potion rather than vials."

Shoulders slumping Potter looked the picture of defeat, "I suppose I'll have to bring him in."

Smiling softly, Draco apologised, "I'll walk out with you."

Together they left the dungeons and walked through the snow to the Hogwarts gates which opened under Draco's touch. "Thanks for your help Malfoy."

"Anytime," Draco looked at the green eyes enjoying the way the stars were reflected in them.

"Are you free Saturday?" Potter asked, his voice wary yet hopeful.

"Yes."

Potter nodded and smiled brightly, "I'll take you to muggle London then. There's a shop, or two, I'm sure you'll love."

"I-" Draco started, surprised that Potter was going to keep his promise. "Thank you," he whispered leaning forward to press his lips to Harry's cold cheek. "Happy Christmas Harry."

Harry's mouth was a soft 'o' of surprise but he recovered quickly enough to press his lips to Draco's, "Merry Christmas to you too," he said before Apparating away.

Draco closed the gate and headed up to the warmth of the castle, a smile on his face and hope blooming in his heart.


End file.
